epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/TKandMit vs Dragonsblood23. Epic Rap Battles of The Wiki
Blah blah blah, Dragon challenged me to a rap battle so ye, here we go: Battle Epic rap battles of the ERB Wiki! DRAGON! Versus! Tkid11- ''"Try again, asshole." ''Err, YouTubeKore- ''"Fuckin' really, dude?" ''Oh... I get it now. ''"Finally..." ''TKWARRIO- ''"gunshots* '''TKandMit Yo, it's TK and Mit, coming into battle to slay this idiot of Dragons, I'm a Night in shining armor, you can't make any good suggestions! Coming to rap battle me? That's funny, you haven't changed anything on the wiki. Lost to Sierra? Check. Noah? Check. Timothy? Yep! It's you I just can't pity! Rapping? Fuck that! I freestyle, bitch, I just threw away the script! It's Edgar Poe vs Rod Serling and all his 2spooky tales from the Crypt! Here's a tale: It's a depressing little story about this fickle little boy, That if he never went on the wiki, all the users would rejoice, And how he sucked at rapping, a giant floating pickle could beat him, And how pathetic he is, getting beaten by Mitstory in its second season. Dragon Its no Mitstory that you too lost your first round, kid, I'll see you Later after all the Goodbyes that you did, I'll give your "freestyle" a one out of Four Stars, because thinking you can beat me, won't get you very far! I'll give you The Connection between my fist and your face, With a TK-O and you bleeding all over the place! With the Crowd saying Our Friend reached his last Showdown! Cause lets face the Reality, I posted the worst rapper I found! TK So, I post ten lines of pure gold, you have eight lines of shit, did you even try? You're a joke, Drag Queen, that's no lie, your end is approaching nigh. No to mention, you're about to be having a very Bad Day, So in chat, stay away, I've come to defeat the entire JLA. So, you want beef with me, kid? I'll turn you into a Dragonburger! Let's Discuss: Horror, this little nerd getting TK-O'd and murdered! You want to put me on a scale? Alright, I'm the Strongest, you're a Wimp, so weak. Your victory in this rap? Even more vague than the Connections in one, two, and three. Dragon Perhaps we should dicuss this over a game of Cards Against Humanity, because you went from freestyle to rhyming, perhaps I lead to your insanity. At least my suggestions are closer to ERB all in some lyrics of a Question, I'll out rap any of your battles whether its Horror, Love, and even Western! So I put My Thoughts to action and now I know why your so Miserable, because you may be a poet, but you certainly lack your visuals. For I see a Takeover from where I sit, Cause after this battle your username will now be TKandShit! '''''Ohhh! Shiiit! Who won!? Who's next? YOU DECIDE! Epic! Rap! Battles! of! USERS! Who won? Dragon TK Category:Blog posts